


fake dating (ish)

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: the title is self-explanatory <3
Relationships: Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Kudos: 7





	fake dating (ish)

Ruby glanced around nervously, watching from the corner of her eye as a man she didn’t know approached her. None of her friends were in sight, so she was all alone.

She gulped and kept her head low, hoping the man would walk past. Instead, he took the seat directly across from her.

Ruby pretended not to notice him, wishing Danna, Adrian, and Nova would come back from wherever they had wandered off together. Or that Oscar would hurry up and get back from wherever he had gone.

The man started talking and Ruby had no choice but to acknowledge him. She tried to stay polite, though it was quite the task. The conversation soon took a turn and Ruby was suddenly even more uncomfortable than before.

She glanced around, hoping to find a way out. But still, none of her friends were to be seen. She cursed at them in her head, knowing that if any of them were with her right now, she wouldn’t be in this situation.

Ruby was about to get up and leave, despite her fears, when Oscar appeared at her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She allowed herself to relax against him, taking in a deep breath.

_ Finally _ , she thought to herself.

Oscar started talking to the man, explaining that he was Ruby’s boyfriend and that it wasn’t polite to hit on random girls when they were obviously uncomfortable with it. 

Her heart skipped a beat. She and Oscar were  _ not _ dating. It wasn’t like she was opposed to the idea, it was just that Oscar didn’t like her like that…unless?

Ruby scolded herself at the thought. If Oscar were interested in her, surely he would’ve made it clear now. It certainly wasn’t a fact she tried to hide. In fact, she felt she had made her feelings towards him rather obvious.

“Hey, are you okay?” Oscar whispered into her ear. The man was gone now, but Oscar still pressed against her side. Ruby blushed at their closeness.

He seemed to realize about the same time as she did and quickly pulled away, dropping his arm. A slight blush stained his cheeks, and her heart sped up.

Ruby nodded. “Thank you, Oscar. You didn’t have to do that but I really appreciate it.” She flashed him a smile, though it felt forced.

“What was I supposed to do? Sit around and watch you be harassed?” He took the smallest of steps towards her. “Ruby, I…I really— _ really _ —like you and—”

“I like you, too,” Ruby admitted suddenly, the words falling from her mouth before she could think them over.

Oscar gaped at her, seemingly flustered. Asking permission first, he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her, and pressed his lips to hers. Ruby quickly overcame her surprise and melted against him.

Breaking the kiss, Ruby rested her forehead against Oscar’s, a bit breathless. “How long?” she whispered. “How long have you liked me?”

“Since I first saw you at the trials,” he murmured, hand brushing against her cheek.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was…scared. I didn’t want to admit my feelings to you and ruin our friendship. How long have you known?”

“I—I’m not really sure. It all happened so fast and…” Ruby trailed off, pressing a small kiss to Oscar’s lips. “But that doesn’t matter now. I’m glad you told me now, Oscar. I’m not sure how much longer I could’ve kept it a secret.” Ruby smiled softly at him, reaching for his hand.

Oscar kissed her again, smiling against her lips. “I’m just glad I wasn’t alone in my feelings,” he muttered against her mouth, kissing her again and again.


End file.
